


Break free

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Break Free [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song by Ariana Grande, Pacifica wanted to be free from her selfish parents.
Series: Break Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569853
Kudos: 1





	Break free

When Pacifica was a little girl, she used to be cheerful and fun loving like Mabel until one tragic day she went home with a second place golf trophy and her parents gets angry at her.

They began to abuse her growing up.

Pacifica worries that she disobey her parents so her father rings a bell everytime she acts out.

Pacifica felt like her cheerfulness faded away and become a mean girl thanks to her parents.

She meets Mabel and Dipper Pines and makes fun of them.

Until the Northwest Party incident, Pacifica realized what she has done to everyone. 

Pacifica finally stand up to her parents and open the party gates.

Pacifica wanted to be free from this prison she called home.

This is the part where I break free cause I can't resist it no more.

The End


End file.
